Known through French patent No. 2 815 979 is a device for closing the opening of a frame by a panel mounted in a removable manner articulated on the frame by a hook connected to the panel and provided with an articulation eye in which a hinge pin is engaged, which pin has a flat part with an inclination relative to the frame greater than a right angle so that the panel can be mounted on the frame or extracted from it only in an open position overturned at approximately 110°.
According to this known device, the hook has, at its free end, a heel which, in the open overturned position of the panel, falls to rest along a steep side of an inclined cam of the articulation edge of the frame so as to immobilize the panel in its open position relative to the frame and to the hinge pin by four stop points. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the operator has difficulty freeing the panel from its four stop points by lifting and allowing the tilting of the panel to its position for closing the frame.